


Disgrace

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren hurts so pretty, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Wound Fucking, dark as fuck, wound fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's in the shuttle fleeing Starkiller, with a broken and bleeding Ren in tow, that Hux has had enough.





	Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just exorcising some brain gremlins and taking them out on Kylo because I can
> 
> Also, before continuing, please read the warnings/tags. Like if you didn't, go back up and do so right now. This fic is fucking rough okay

Hux’s head throbbed in time with his pulse, a sharp spike of pain right behind his left eye. It was all gone, everything he’d worked for, because of the thrice damned Resistance and the incompetence of his own staff. Well, truthfully, the one most responsible for this disaster wasn’t under _his_ control, unfortunate though it was, but that individual was also the one least likely to have to face the consequences of it.

A scream from the back of the shuttle made Hux flinch, the pain in his head spiking even further. The Stormtrooper piloting the shuttle jumped too, but obediently said nothing, keeping their eyes straight ahead. Hux was finding what little patience he had left quickly dwindling.

Since they’d physically dragged him out of the snow and on to the shuttle, Ren had alternated between screaming and silence that would have been worrying if Hux had cared at all for the man, with intermittent bouts of blubbering interrupting both. While normally Hux could’ve ignored the invasive sounds, the combined stress of his exhaustion and his tension headache had him clenching is jaw, waiting for the blessed silence to come again. If it was just the noise, though, perhaps Hux still could’ve dealt with it.

But no, there was more because when wasn’t there when it came to Kylo Ren? This whole mess was his to begin with. He’d failed to stop the traitor and the girl, failed to stop the explosives that had exposed the vulnerable oscillator, failed to find the droid and the map it carried, failed at all of it. If not for his obsessive search for a man who was entirely irrelevant by now, none of this would’ve happened in the first place. Hux’s life work was destroyed and his command in question, yet it was all because of Ren, not himself.

And the worst part of it all? Ren would get a slap on the wrist from Snoke, if that, and that would be it. Hux would take the fall for Ren’s mistakes and Ren would face no real punishment or reprimand for it all.

Another scream had Hux standing abruptly, bitter musings instantly forgotten. The pilot started, but quickly averted their eyes again. It wasn’t their place to question a General and they were trained well enough to know it.

“Keep on course for the Finalizer,” Hux ordered. “I’m going to see if I can shut him up. I expect you to remain here.”

“Yes, sir,” they answered, staring straight ahead with the discipline Hux expected of his soldiers, discipline he dearly wished a certain co-commander of his shared.

Hux pressed the button on the panel to open the door to the back of the shuttle, locking it behind him once he’d stepped through. Ahead of him lay Kylo Ren, bleeding and panting on the portable stretcher, his last bit of shrieking clearly having worn him out. Hux couldn’t help but sneer; the sight was a fucking _disgrace_. The supposed Master of the Knights of Ren, maimed and nearly killed by another wielding his own weapon of choice. As much as Hux hated to acknowledge Ren’s importance, this made the entire First Order look like incompetent fools.

He walked forward, surveying the damage. Ren was conscious, the hasty bandage job their current pilot had done while Hux had barely steered them out of the collapsing planet’s gravitational pull appeared to be doing its job, but he didn’t look good. His face was the kind of pale only severe blood loss could achieve and his eyes were glassy, with shock or fever, Hux didn’t know. Still, they weren’t far from the Finalizer now; Hux didn’t doubt Ren would survive this, no matter what happened at this point.

Hux stood by Ren’s head, on the wounded side. Disgust and sick pleasure warred within him. He was disgusted by just how pitiful Ren was at this moment, but some part of him got a thrill out of seeing Ren in such a state. As much as Snoke would almost certainly go too easy on Ren regarding his failures, whoever had carved Ren up certainly hadn’t. If it weren’t for everything else, Hux might even be delighted to see him having fallen so far.

“Hah…” Ren made a pitiful noise, something between a whine and a groan, drawing Hux’s attention back from his thoughts. “Hux…”

Before Hux could respond, Ren spasmed, scrunching his face up in a way that must have hurt more than it helped. After it passed, every one of Ren’s panting breaths came out laced with a whimper, like a dog begging for something it knew it couldn’t have. The sounds got louder the longer Hux watched and he realized that this was a precursor to the screaming he’d heard earlier.

Without a second thought, Hux ripped the bandage of Ren’s face and then, before Ren had a chance to recover, slapped him hard right over the lightsaber wound. Ren howled, his whole body starting to shake, looking up at Hux with a combination of fear and hurt in his eyes. There was a conspicuous lack of anger there, Hux noticed, absolutely no warning signs of retaliation.

The realization sent a pleasant shiver up Hux’s spine; he could do whatever he wanted and Ren was not even going to try to stop him.

Rather than slapping him again, like Hux had been ready to, he circled the makeshift bed, coming around to Ren’s left, next to the large wound in his abdomen. The bandages covering it were reddish brown, but seemed to have done their job to stop the bleeding. With a quick flick of the wrist, Hux ripped the gauze and tape from Ren’s side, not missing the way Ren jerked weakly at the sensation.

Not wanting to wait any longer to have his fun, Hux removed his already ruined gloves and reached out to trace the edges of the wound with a fingertip. The wound itself was hot but Ren’s flesh cooled to an almost alarming degree the further away from it Hux went, as he discovered when he let his other hand settle on Ren’s stomach. He pushed down, drinking in Ren’s choking noise. A trickle of blood ran from the wound, spilling onto the finger Hux still had circling it.

Without any warning, Hux slipped two fingers into the wound, ignoring Ren’s cry of pain. It was so slick and hot inside, Ren’s blood coating his fingers immediately. He pushed in further, feeling soft flesh no matter which direction he went in. Pushing forward yielded a little bit of resistance and Hux couldn’t help but wonder if that was Ren’s abdominal wall or if that had been breached too and he was feeling intestines instead. Hux shivered again, probing further, pressing into the slick flesh hard enough that he wondered idly if it would give.

Hux glanced up to see a sweat had broken out over Ren’s skin, his face now so pale he almost looked sickly green. He seemed to be trying to look at Hux but his gaze was unfocused, his eyes glassy and pupils dilated from the shock that was surely setting in. Hux thrust his fingers forward, enjoying the pathetic, rattling groan Ren let out. Ren’s seemed to be mouthing the word ‘no’ over and over again, but no sound escaped except for pained whimpers and moans as Hux moved his hand in a steady rhythm.

It wasn’t clear how aware Ren was other than enough to know he was in pain and that Hux was making it worse, thus he wanted Hux to stop. Even now, he showed no signs of defending himself, the telltale energy of the Force completely absent from the air. Hux’s windpipe wasn’t closing in, he wasn’t being flung into a wall, nor was he impaled by the lightsaber he’d foolishly retrieved at the same time as Ren. It was such an incredible power trip, having the broken, bleeding, defenceless shell of his mortal enemy right here for the taking.

“Look at this, I’m practically fucking it.” Hux paused, his hand stopping in its thrusting as an idea hit him like a freighter. “Is that what you need? A good dicking to settle you down, just like before?”

Ren tried feebly to shake his head, a weak attempt at what might have been Hux’s name escaping his lips. Hux didn’t care, had already taken the hand on Ren’s stomach back to rub a palm against his crotch. Hux was both surprised and not to find himself already hard, and he let out a shaky breath at the pressure, pulling his other hand out of Ren’s guts. Yes, he knew what he needed now.

“This is what you’re good for,” Hux said, unzipping his fly and pulling his cock out, “being used, nothing else. And since I’ve tried your other holes already, I may as well give this new one a go before they close it back up.”

In what might have been a moment of clarity, Ren’s gaze managed to lock on his own, eyes wide with panic, and he barely managed to plead, “Hurts. Please don’t, Hux.”

Hux let Ren’s protest go ignored, lining himself up and pushing slowly into the gaping red hole. He watched as he entered, see the fat and muscle right at the surface of the wound slide effortlessly out of the way of his cock, blood spilling out to coat his shaft as he pushed further in. It felt kriffing fantastic, soft and wet and hot. Hux didn’t pause until his pelvis was pressed fully against Ren’s side, thinking that this might feel better than when he’d had Ren’s ass.

It felt so good it was almost easy to ignore Ren’s cries, attempted screams that were too quiet and hoarse to fully make it there. He flailed his arms weakly, perhaps trying to accomplish something but eventually giving up when he realized Hux hadn’t moved. Ren wasn’t even trying to look at Hux anymore, just staring up at the ceiling in possibly resignation or denial.

It didn’t matter which to Hux; none of Ren’s feelings mattered to him, especially right now. All he cared about was the slick grip around his cock as he pulled back and pushed back in, a soft gasp forced out of him as he sank in again. It was like the wound was sucking him in, like it wanted him there, fucking into Ren’s organs like it was any other hole. He knew that was impossible and absurd, but it was also too arousing to bother dismissing.

Without thinking further on it, Hux set a steady pace, fucking into Ren’s wound with no care for the pathetic whimpers that were pushed out of Ren every time his hips slapped against Ren’s side. Hux still couldn’t believe how good it was, couldn’t bring himself to care about the blood dripping down his cock and spreading onto his uniform. He was covered in enough of Ren’s blood already that it wouldn’t even make it worse.

“See, I told you this is what you were good for,” Hux said, feeling his balls tighten as his thrusts sped up and his orgasm approached. “Isn’t it, Ren?”

Ren only let out a distressed gurgle, his eyes dark and unseeing, rolled up just a touch from centre.

Every sharp thrust made a sick squelching sound and that was what brought Hux over the edge, burying himself balls deep in Ren’s abdomen with a long groan as he came. Distantly, he realized he was painting Ren’s intestines with his come and that thought had his hips trying to rut forward even further, his cock buried as deep as it could go through the aftershocks.

Hux pulled out with a full body shudder, his oversensitive cock dragging against Ren’s insides as he did so, and couldn’t help peeking inside the wound to see the white within. He then glanced down to see his cock coated completely red with blood and it was almost enough to make Hux want to go again, but he knew they were almost to the Finalizer. Besides, Ren wasn’t looking good; he was now completely unresponsive, his skin was nearly grey, and bubbles of pink-tinged spit had collected at the corners of his mouth. He was still breathing, though, because of course the stubborn idiot was. Things always worked out for Ren even when he did nothing but fail.

A knock on the door made Hux turn sharply. He thought he’d made it clear to their pilot he wasn’t to be disturbed in his – quite successful – attempt to shut Ren up. He unlocked the door and didn’t bother to hide his scowl as it opened on the pilot’s helmet. Once it did, though, Hux understood; the viewport was filled by the side of the Finalizer.

“I apologize for the intrusion, sir,” they said, seeming to mean it, “but I thought you would want to know that we’ve started the docking procedures. A medical team has been requested to meet us in Bay 4.”

“You were correct,” Hux acknowledged. “It’s good timing, too. Lord Ren isn’t doing well, I’m afraid. I’ll stay with him until the team arrives and try to keep him stable. Take us home, ‘trooper.”

The Stormtrooper turned pilot saluted before closing the door and Hux was left alone with Ren again. Ren really wasn’t in good shape, but Hux felt better than he had since this had all started. Provided Ren survived, would he even remember this? It didn’t matter, really, because Hux would until the day he died. He doubted he’d ever get another chance to debase Ren so thoroughly.

Hux had just enough time to replace the bandages he’d removed, the gauze quickly turning red, when the shuttle shook as it landed, the back doors immediately opening to reveal the medical team. As Ren was wheeled away, Hux couldn’t help but wonder if the medical team would realize what he’d done. He doubted it; they’d be too busy getting as much bacta in there as they could as quickly as they could. A little bit of white liquid mixed in with the blood would be the least of their concerns. Maybe he’d even get lucky and Ren would succumb to his wounds after all, in the Medbay where Hux wouldn’t be suspected of hurrying it along even though he would always know he had.

Either way, though, with Ren’s blood still drying on his dick, Hux couldn’t help feeling like he’d won anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll take this off anon at some point but for now I feel safer hiding the true depths of my depravity by not attaching my username to it lmao


End file.
